At present, mowers are used very widely, especially in the gardening and the greening of parks, etc. However, since the walking function of the traditional mower is realized by the driving of a mowing electric motor, the mower walks only when the mowing motor is started, and stops walking when the mowing motor stops, so the mower cannot walk in self-propelled manner. When not mowing, the mower is moved manually. If the walking function is activated when the mower is not in operation, great noise and vibration can be generated, and more energy is consumed, so that resource is wasted greatly.